Ragini Khanna
Ragini Khanna (born ) is an Indian film and television actress. She has also hosted various reality shows, such as India’s Best Dramebaaz (2013) and Gangs of Haseepur (2014). She is best known for her roles as Bharti in Bhaskar Bharti and as Suhana Kishore Bajpai-Kashyap in Sasural Genda Phool. She was a contestant on Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa in its fourth season in 2010. She appeared in Comedy Nights with Kapil portraying many roles. Early life Khanna's parents are Praveen Khanna and Kamini Khanna. She is the 2nd child of her parents. Her elder brother, Amit Khanna is also an actor and has worked in serials like Yeh Dil Chahe More. Her mother, Kaamini Khanna is a writer, music director, singer, anchor and founder of 'Beauty with Astrology'. She is the granddaughter of classical singer Nirmala Devi and popular 1940s actor Arun Ahuja. She is also the niece of Bollywood actor Govinda and the cousin of Krushna Abhishek (actor, stand-up comedian), Aarti Singh (TV actress) and Soumya Seth (TV actress). In October 2015, Khanna's father died. Career Television Khanna made her acting debut with the daily soap opera Radhaa Ki Betiyaan Kuch Kar Dikhayengi on NDTV Imagine as "Ragini Sharma". In 2009, Khanna played in Sony TV's comedy show Bhaskar Bharti. Khanna also appeared as a guest in an episode of 10 Ka Dum, Khanna won an amount of 1,000,000 rupees and donated the money for charity. She was also seen as a guest in Imagine TV's reality show Big Money: Chota Parda Bada Game. , Disha Wakani, Aishwarya Sakhuja and Aashka Goradia on the sets of Kaun Banega Crorepati - Season 4, 2010]] In March 2010, Khanna appeared in Star Plus's show Sasural Genda Phool. She played the lead role as Suhana Kashyap, an arrogant person but very good at heart who gets married to a guy of a middle class joint family. The show went off air on 21 April 2012. Her portrayal as Suhana won her many awards including STAR Parivaar Award for Favourite Patni and BIG Star Most Entertaining Television Actor - Female. She also appeared in a special episode of Kaun Banega Crorepati 4. In December 2010, Khanna participated in the 4th season of Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa. and was eliminated at 9th position on 14 February 2011. In 2011, Khanna participated in a celebrity singing reality show Star Ya Rockstar on Zee TV. Khanna's next project was the 5th season of Jhalak Dikhhla Jaa as host. She also did a cameo role in Life OK's show Main Lakshmi Tere Aangan Ki. In January 2013, Khanna was seen in Life OK's cookery show Welcome - Baazi Mehmaan-Nawaazi ki. She appeared in Comedy Nights with Kapil and Comedy Nights Live. In 2016, Khanna hosted a show on ABP News called Good Morning with Ragini Khanna. Films In 2011, Khanna made her Bollywood debut with Rakeysh Omprakash Mehra's comedy film Teen They Bhai. In 2013, Khanna worked in Punjabi film Bhaji in Problem. the film earned a good box office collection. Khanna is scheduled to feature opposite Nawazuddin Siddiqui in Pushpendra Mishra’s upcoming comedy film Ghoomketu, which is slated to release later in 2018. In the media Khanna is known for her frank and assertive nature, and has been outspoken on issues including the commercialization of festivals such as Navratri. During a shoot of Star Ya Rockstar, the actress reacted defensively when fellow contestants expressed their preference for the performance of another contestant, Chhavi Mittal. In an interview after her elimination from the show, Khanna said, "I always motivated Chhavi whenever she was nervous before her performance. I think I have a certain aura which prompts people to like me. I am always nice to people who are nice to me. I don't throw tantrums for any rhyme or reason." During Life OK's culinary show Welcome, Khanna and her co-contestant Nigaar Khan were seen arguing during the show. Khanna vented her anger against the channel through her Twitter account, where she claimed that in an episode of the show, Khanna's mother's name was mispronounced in a demeaning fashion. Other works and appearances (2011) along with Shahrukh Khan and Pooja Gaur, Giaa Manek and Sanaya Irani]] In 2010, Khanna hosted Diwali Dilo Ki, a Diwali celebration event by Star Plus. In 2011 Khanna hosted the music launch of Ra.One, a Bollywood science-fiction starring Shahrukh Khan and Kareena Kapoor. Khanna then hosted another installment of Diwali celebration events by Star Plus for the year 2011. The event was titled Diwali Rishton Ki Mithas and Khanna hosted various segments of that event. She also appeared in the promotional video of Ruk Jana Nahi (another Star Plus serial) along with fellow Star Plus actresses Deepika Singh, Nia Sharma & Pooja Gaur. TV commercials and endorsements Khanna is the brand ambassador of 'Beauty with Astrology' science organization founded by her mother, Kamini Khanna. They have also launched an early morning spiritual and wellness radio show titled 'Seher' on 92.7 BIG FM with Khanna as the brand ambassador. In 2010, Khanna was roped in as judge in Frito-Lay India's consumer campaign titled "Kurkure Spend Time with Family". Khanna was also the brand ambassador of "Mix n Drink" campaign launched by Catch foods] in 2011. In 2013, Khanna featured in the "My Roohafza story" activation campaign launched by Hamdard division. Welcome. Filmography Television Awards and nominations ]] References External links * }} Category:Living people Category:Year of birth missing (living people) Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:Indian television actresses Category:Indian soap opera actresses Category:Indian film actresses Category:Actresses in Hindi cinema Category:21st-century Indian actresses Khanna, Ragini